blmerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Greus Federation
"For the Country and for the ruling Council!" - Unnamed soldier, 2412 Overview The Greus Federation is a medium-sized society that occupies a portion of space in the south-eastern quadrant of the Milky Way, near the Orionite and Valkan territories. Originating from a splinter-group of Humans, the faction has established itself as a massive nationalistic influence on the territory it spans, controlling its territory with an iron grip and promoting government and national influences via propaganda and other means of "public education". Based on several accounts from citizens abroad who have visited the Federation's territories, it has been likened to a police state, a large, multi-branched private military organization, a cruel dictatorship, and a swirling void of blind consumerism and denial. Cartography Currently located somewhere to the south-east of the Core, north beyond the Orion Arm, and near Valko-Kerberan space, the Syndicate maintains a vast expanse of territory in a lesser-traveled region known primarily for its former population of Imperial Marrii in 2100-2200. It can be assumed that the Federation's initial colonization fleet, originating from the territories of the Orion Federation, arrived in their current territory some time between 2300 and 2350, then growing rapidly via the developments of mass-cloning, accelerated growth technology and autonomous territory acquisition, performed by mass-produced robotic militia. Whether or not this area was previously inhabited remains unknown, though many historians are quick to jump to the conclusion that if it was, the original inhabitants have been long-since "removed". History wip -originated from orion corespace, kicked out for performing eugenics and maintaining a small, radical police state within their corporate territory, set up in freespace elsewhere, created a massive nationalist shithole of similar activities, complete with a proper government. Now operates in a large area, expands outward rapidly to secure more profit and resource opportunities and extend its influence. Species As the original Greus Syndicate from which the Federation was born was composed primarily of Humans of European ancestry, the majority of the current population of the faction consists of peoples of caucasian descent, with few members of the other races of Humanity intertwined. The lack of physical diversity amongst Greusian peoples can often be attributed to their frequent usage of eugenics research and cloning technologies, the latter of which often severely impedes their development of unique features abroad. While all Greusian Humans are descendants of the people Earth, there is a strong rejection amongst the public towards those who identify themselves as "human" or "orionite". This is likely an artifact of backwards resentment towards Orionite law enforcement for having evicted the Greus Syndicate from Terran space so many years ago. Nowadays it is seen as preferable by Federation-dwellers to simply be referred to as 'Greusian', though as a joke people frequently use the moniker "Greman," to make fun of the Germanic ancestry many citizens share. Other species that inhabit Syndicate space include many stragglers from other nations, such as Thakorians, Viscariians, Evelynir, and Tray'oni. Reasons for migrating to Greusian territories are often varied, though many simply seek to take advantage of the relatively lax business and political restrictions or seek refuge from their own kind or territories for various reasons. Government The Greus Federation currently operates under a nationalist oligarchy, in which a handful of representatives hold the most power within the government, generally elected by way of political power or wealth. While the exact structure of the Federation's governing body is unknown, it is alleged that the majority of its leadership is actually autonomous - artificial intelligence handling much of the infrastructure and public relations while the higher-ups make the more important decisions, pushing a button here and there to shift the markets, industries and public opinion. Business people-ownership (!!!not slavery!!!), organ marketing, guns, drugs, and all kinds of other wonderful things Police and Military oppressive thought police to strictly control public opinion and government interests, military to decimate opposition and protect prospects Ethics none :) more later i guess Category:Old Canon